


Mr and Mrs Trina

by ConnorProject2K17



Series: Falsettos is Sad-but you knew that [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, In laws, M/M, Not finished yet, Trina's parents, hopefully funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorProject2K17/pseuds/ConnorProject2K17
Summary: Trina's parents come over for dinner, for the first time since she and Mendel got married. Mendel is a lifesaver, Trina is stressed, and Jason doesn't understand. Also Whizzer isn't dead, you can thank me later.





	Mr and Mrs Trina

Trina didn’t know how she got in this situation. But then again, with the way life was heading for her, she didn’t know how she got into most situations. She, her new husband Mendel, and her son Jason were all sitting at the dining table, roast chicken and vegetables placed in front of them, mocking her with its normalcy.

Across from them, like judges in a courtroom, an older couple sat, looking very Jewish and very middle-class. A woman with steel-hair and pearls, and man with large teeth and poor clothing tastes. Trina was sure Whizzer would scream if he ever saw the man’s plaid jacket.

The woman’s cold eyes traced the table, taking in every flaw and mistake. They landed on a funny-coloured stain in the corner, the shape of Texas. It was from when Marvin and Whizzer (when they still lived there) had gotten a bit ‘excited’ while the family was away, and forgot to clean up after themselves. Trina didn’t know why she didn’t just through the table clothe away. She didn’t really know why she did anything anymore.

“How’s your lunch, mother?” she asked, and the woman gave her a patronising smile. Trina’s head fell. She felt like a five year, burning toast. The woman, her mother, toyed with the -fake- pearls around her neck.

“It’s a bit dry,” she said simply, casting the chicken a withered look, like it had done her wrong.

“Well I think it’s lovely, dear,” Mendel spoke up, giving his wife a reassuring smile. Trina carefully held his hand under the table.

“So, kiddo,” her father turned to Jason, who looked up in surprise. He wasn’t used to being called ‘kiddo’. It was always ‘sport’ from his dad, ‘J’ from Whizzer, or ‘buddy’ from Mendel. He didn’t even know this man.

“How’s school?” the man asked, and Jason looked to his mother in alarm. She shrugged helplessly.

This would be the time where she removed him from the room, and gave him instructions on what to say. Jason wasn’t a stupid child, he just had difficulty talking to new people he didn’t like. But these were Trina’s own parents, and she couldn’t do anything ‘unnatural’.

“It’s, err,” Jason turned back to the man, “it’s fine.”

“Good.” the man laughed. The women laughed. Jason and his parents stayed quiet.

“Now then kiddo, how about after dinner me and you go out for a game of catch?” the man elbowed his grandson in the ribs, in what he assumed was a friendly gesture. Jason shied away.

Trina coughed loudly. Her parents turned to glare at her.

“Mother,” she said quickly, “how’s Timothy?”

Timothy was her brother.

Her mother set off on a long, boring story about his new law case, and how much money he’d made, and his new wife. Trina nodded and smiled prettily, struggling to keep up. This was, what? Mrs Timothy number three?

“Why did you break up with Marvin again, Trina?” the woman asked, giving her daughter a tight smile. Trina tried not to sigh.

“We just didn’t work out, mother.”

“That is the excuse of a poor wife.” the woman sniffed in disappointment, and went back to The Tales of Timothy.

Suddenly, without warning, and with no directions from his mother, Jason spoke up.

“I wish Whizzer were here.” he muttered to his plate. Trina felt her heart shoot up her throat., and swallowed thickly. Her mother stopped her story, looking quite dissatisfied with being interrupted, and raised an eyebrow at the boy.

“Excuse me?” she asked haughtily. Jason looked up.

“Yeah?”

“What could possibly be so interesting that you felt the need to interrupt me?”

Trina’s ears went red. Shit. Jason didn’t understand rhetorical question. The boy shrugged.

“I said I wish Whizzer were here.” he said again, not noticing the woman’s face grow steadily purple.

“And who?” she asked, her grip on her pearls tightening, “is Whizzer?”

Jason blinked in surprise.

“Oh, he’s-”

“Jason’s babysitter!” Mendel cut in suddenly, stabbing his fork into what was left of the chicken.

“Pardon?”

“He’s Jason’s babysitter. He comes round when we,” he indicated to Trina. “Need to work.”

The woman raised her eyebrow further, almost to her hairline.

“Do you need a babysitter anymore? The boy’s nearly fourteen.”

Trina’s tongue felt heavy in her mouth.

“Ye-yes, but we’ve known Whizzer for so long we just, Jason just likes to spend time with him,” she gave her son a pointed look. “Don’t you dear?”

Jason didn’t look like he understood why his mother was lying.

“Well yeah. Of course I do, I see him every weekend.” he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. In his world, it was.

“Every weekend?” his grandmother repeated, looking shocked. “Do you really need a babysitter that many times? What kind of parents are you?”

Trina’s hand shook as she twisted it into a fist underneath the table. He would not get angry she would not get angry she would-

“But he’s not my babysitter!” Jason yelled, looking close to tears.

Trina looked over at her son, and felt all anger drain out of her. Her son, her darling baby, was on the verge of breaking down, looking to her for answers. She had done this.

“You’re… you’re right, sweetheart,” she head herself say. She blinked away the tears forming in her eyes, and gave him a watery smile. “You’re right. And i’m so sorry.”

Jason slowly sat back down, breathing heavily. He wasn’t used to yelling anymore.

The woman gave the both of them shocked looks. The man was frowning was deeply, a vein was popping in his forehead.

“Can someone,” he yelled, making Json flinch, “please tell me what the hell is going on?!”

Trina sighed, and looked to her son.

“Why don’t you tell them sweetheart?”

Jason took a deep breath, and then gave his grandparents a sweet smile like nothing had happened.

“Whizzer is dad’s boyfriend,”

The older couple froze.

“He lives with dad, at the other side of the town. I go and live with them on the weekends. I wish Whizzer were here, because he could tell you that your yellow hair dye clashes with your teeth.”

A high-pitched laugh escaped from Mendel’s mouth, and he quickly covered it with his napkin, muttering apologies.

The older couple didn’t look like they should laugh or cry. The man’s eyes twitched. The woman made a small gagging noise.

“Trina,” she choked out, “is this true?”

Trina nodded, a burst of confidence shooting though her.

“Yes mother,” she said, tucking her hair behind her hair, “it is. Marvin’s gay. Whizzer is his boyfriend. They live together. They have for a year now. They’ve been dating for far longer.”

The couple stared at her with mortified expressions, no words coming to mind. Just to really sell it, Mendel leaned forward, and said,

“Oh, and it’s a sexual relationship. I know, he told me. I used to be his therapist by the way,” he gave them a small wave, “hello.”

Within five minutes the couple had packed their things, muttered apologies and left.

Trina leaned back in her chair, finally taking a bite of her meal. Her mother was wrong, it wasn’t dry at all.

“Jason,” her son turned to her when he heard his name, a scared look on his face. She smiled at him, and the fear melted away.

“Thank you.”

He laughed.

“You’re welcome mum.” he paused. “What did I do?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a vague idea, but please tell me what you want to happen next. Will include whizvin later.


End file.
